Trusting Desire
by Trousers in Small Jars
Summary: One month after the disaster Raoul and Christine are married but when Christine finds out she is pregnant but is already four months along. Erik returns to claim what is his. Same story as before just better writing! INDEFINATE HIATUS: SEE PROFILE!


Chapter One- Measures of Love (Re-Edited)

A/N- This is the same story as had this name before. I just deleted and re-posted. Okay, I did not write this on my own, this started as an rp with my friends, Deej and willofthewisp which is why there is more dialouge then action. There is more as the story goes on. WE HOPE YOU ENJOY! I think I am turning this into a trilogy. This story will lead to the child's birth, the second will be about the rasing of the child and a little about the aftermath and third is just a suprize. Also I am not very aware of medical procedures in the 1870's. If anyone would like to offer some help on the subject, I would appriciate that greatly. I have deleted the other chapters for they will also be re-edited and re-posted soon also. Then I will start adding new chapters. Oh about Christine knowing Erik's name, even though this is mostly 2004 Movie/Musical. She just does, if that works for you.

Disclaimer- We do not own POTO or the song Think of Me or a llama; sorry I felt you should know that.

* * *

Vicomtess Christine DeChagny had just returned from her doctor's appointment. She he had been feeling ill lately but when she went she had gotten some news that was tugging at her heart and spinning in her brain ever since the doctor told her. Christine desperately wanted to tell Raoul, her news. She was pregnant with their first child but she was very anxious and upset. She walked into Raoul's study where he usually was during the day.

"Raoul, I am back from my appointment." Raoul looked up from his paperwork only to find his beloved wife in tears. He stood and went to comfort Christine from whatever in the world was troubling her.

"Christine, you have returned, but with sorrow. What is wrong, my love?" He grasped her slender shoulders in his hands.

"Raoul, I am pregnant," Raoul's mouth broke into a smile and his eyes lit up at this glorious news. "But..." She could not finish the sentence as a rush of emotion overtook her.

"But, what?" His pleading blue eyes gazed into her beautiful brown eyes. "What is it? You know you can tell me, anything." Encircling his arms around her, he pulled her body close to his.

"I am four months pregnant and we have only been married for one month," Christine, looked down at the floor "and the first time _HE_ took me down to his lair I fainted so he could have done anything..." Raoul collapsed into his armchair in anguish and anger.

"How could he?" He said as he clenched his fists. "I will hunt him down and make him pay for this! That child will be a monster, just like HIM!" The anger in his voice frightened Christine so much; a few more tears seeped from her eyes.

"Raoul do not say that, we do not know the baby will be like. I think we can raise a wonderful child together." She said linking her hand with his. Being touched by her caused his anger to calm.

"Whatever you say, my dear. I love you, and with love comes trust, so I trust that you are right about this. But, I still want him to pay for what he has done." He said as placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Raoul," Raoul felt a gentle hand smooth his hair back as she spoke. "we do not know where he is or if he is even alive." She said, as she looked straight into his eyes.

"Oh, I hope he is dead or he would be when I am through with him." Standing, he walked to the fireplace. His anger was evident in every move he made. Which once again frightened Christine for she had never seen him this way. Raoul always had a kind and gentle air to him, which he usually kept unless something was to threaten Christine. During the whole ordeal with the Phantom, Raoul had treated Christine the way he always did, with love and compassion. She had only seen a fraction of this anger once before, at the cemetery when the Phantom had tried to trick her into believing he was her father.

"Raoul, you are scaring me with your anger. I have never seen this side of you." Her voice trembled as she spoke.

"I-I" He sat down in front of the fireplace, on a beautiful stone mantel. He put his head in his hands; tears started streaming down his precious face. "Christine, I'm sorry, for I am only bringing on the same madness that Erik once did. I love you, and should not treat you like this, especially at a time like this." She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Raoul, I know you did not mean to be so fierce. I am expecting you to be child's _real _father. I will not be able to do this without you." Squeezing his shoulder, as she spoke.

"You know, I would do anything for you, my beloved. I know the child will have some good in it. After all, it is a part of you too." He stood up and kissed his dear wife passionately in front of the cozy warm fire on a cold winter's night. As he pulled away from her lips, Christine heard a clatter from the roof.

"What was that?" She asked, with a frightened tone in her voice.

"I do not know but I will find out." He walked out the door and turned back to Christine. "You stay here. I do not want my wife and child in harm's way." Giving her a slight smile as he left. It was then, that Christine knew Raoul was going to stand by her during this awful situation, just like he always had, and hopefully, always would. Christine sat down, anxiously awaiting Raoul's return when she heard another loud noise. She ran to the window to see Raoul's legs dangling from the roof. He was going to fall!

"Raoul!" She called as if she rushed to the window. Raoul realized he was only about forty feet above the ground and he jumped down. He hoped this would lessen any damage he might incur by falling. When he hit the ground a sharp pain arose from his leg. He had broken it, out of the skin, causing major bleeding. He grabbed his leg and looked up at Christine with pain in his eyes. He tried to stand but he collapsed. "Oh, my word! Raoul! Someone fetch a doctor quick!" She cried hoping one of the servants would hear her. Two male servants heard her call and saw Raoul's unconscious form on the ground, outside the window. They ran as fast as they could to carry their employer inside to the parlor. Placing him on the chaise, they left quickly to find a doctor. "Oh, Raoul." Christine said as she kneeled on the floor next to him. She brushed his hair back from his face. "Please, please be alright." As she spoke, tears fell from her eyes. Raoul, waking from his silent slumber, looked upon his wife; she had a tears slipping down her face.

"Christine? Christine, it is Erik, he is on the roof. I have to go back out there." He tried to stand but Christine held him firmly down. Raoul realized he much weaker then he felt.

"No, do not even think of moving. Your leg is almost severed; you are no match for him at the moment. Just promise you will be alright and won't leave me to raise our child on my own." More tears began to fall from eyes at the thought of losing her sweet husband. "I can do, nothing without you because I need you, Raoul. I would die if I did not have you."

"Christine, it is just a little wound." He tried to put on a smile for her sake. Swallowing his pain, he let his lips curve into a small smile. "I would never leave you. I will wait until I am stronger before I face, _HIM_. I love you too much to leave you, especially to leave you alone with a child."

"Raoul, promise me you will not try to face him ever again! I cannot bear to see you hurt, like this." She held his hand and squeezed it tighter. There was no doubt that she needed him as much as she said.

"I WILL face him, but not now. No, not when he is expecting it." He looked up at Christine with determination in his eyes. A wave of pain gripped his leg and shouted in agony. The sound was torture to Christine's ears. Her heart ached for him. She needed to do something to help him.

"Raoul, try to focus on something else until the doctor arrives. It will make the wait more bearable." Finally, she had an idea. "Would you like me to sing to you?" She asked hoping she could bring his mind off his pain.

"Yes," He said as he laid his head back, trying to relax. "sing me a precious tune, sung by the angels in their highest state." She opened her mouth to sing not knowing would come out. Singing softly, she began to sing the first song that she thought of.

_"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye."_ She choked back tears as she sang. Her voice was out of practice and she could not sing the aria in her full operatic range. "_Remember me, once in a while -please promise me you'll try." _Christine continued her song until she saw Raoul starting to close his eyes. "_Think of all the things we've shared and seen - don't think about the things which might have been . . ." _Raoul had fallen asleep and he awoke to the sight of a doctor standing over him.

"What-what is going on?" Raoul, looked around franticly. Pain shot up his leg and he remembered the events of the evening. The doctor, who Raoul did not recognize, was looking over his leg. He touched the wound and Raoul's face contorted in pain.

"Monsieur Le Vicomte," He said as he nodded to himself. "we will have perform surgery on you." The doctor went to open his bag and pulled out a needle and two small vials. "Now, monsieur, I am going to inject you with some morphine to help with the pain and then a sedative to help you relax." Raoul winced both times as he felt the needle enter his body. Although, the small prick was nothing compared to the incredible amount of agony he was in due to his leg. The doctor then turned to face Christine who was still kneeling beside Raoul clutching his hand. "Please Mme. DeChagny, it would be best for you leave the room while I work."

"No! I will stay with him, he needs me!" She stated defiantly, knowing Raoul would do the same for her. Raoul felt the sedative start to sink in. His limbs felt numb and he felt his eyes beginning to grow heavy.

Before he closed he turned to Christine and whispered, "I love you."

* * *

Raoul awoke to the sounds of Christine gently humming to him and massaging his temples. She was now on the chaise with his head in her lap. The doctor had finished over an hour ago and left after giving Christine some pain medication for Raoul. The surgery had gone well. The doctor and turned Raoul's bone back into place stitched the wound and set Raoul's leg with some wooden boards and twine forming a makeshift boot. It would be at least a month before Raoul would able to walk with out the aid of a cane.

"Christine?" Raoul said as he came out of his stupor. "Oh, Christine! I love you!" Christine laughed at his urgency to tell her something that had been said many times in the past weeks.

"I already knew that." She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you." Lightly, she slipped his head from her lap and she stood as she spoke. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes and she struggled to hold them back. Raoul was not about to let her start crying again. Enough tears had been shed, already and he longed to see his beautiful wife smile again.

"Now, no more of that." He reached out his hands and pulled her down next to him on the couch. "How about we rest, and just talk." His arm wrapped around her, as he spoke. Christine knew he was trying his hardest to make her happy as he always had since they were children. She let herself get lost in his arms and buried her face into his chest.

"Fill my head with talk of summer time, Raoul." She murmured as Raoul gently stroked her hair. All feelings of sadness evaporated from the room as the two childhood sweethearts held each other tightly.

"Let me be your shelter." Raoul spoke some of the same word he had sung to her that night on the rooftop of the Opera Populair. He laid his head upon hers taking in her scent of sweet lavender, which he loved dearly.

"More Raoul please, I need you now more than ever, please." She moaned closing her eyes and leaning further into this strong muscled chest.

"Let me be your light, your safe, nothing will harm you, my words will warm and calm you." He moved hand to the base of her neck and started to massage the area to help release the tension from her body.

"Oh Raoul," Christine lifter her head to kiss him when a loud crash broke through the window. A large brick had shattered the glass and left a large hole allowing the night chill into the room.

"What is-" Raoul shot up, not thinking about his broken leg. He yelped in pain and fell to the floor. Christine ran to his side and held Raoul tightly in her arms. Erik had fallen into the room from the window and landed on his feet.

"Isn't this a fine sight? My child's mother in the arms of another."

* * *

A/N- WOW! That took longer then I thought it would to edit but I added and omitted some things. I hope you think it is better! Reviews are always nice. Hearing what you think keeps us going.


End file.
